


It's better to leave (then be replaced)

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angry Scott, Cheating, Emotionally hurt Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Kay?, M/M, Murder, Protective John, Stiles is scared, abusive Claudia, bad handwriting, broken fingers, domestic abuse, vending machines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of dabbles I wrote when I was down and depressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just leave.

"Just shut up, for once in your life!" Scott yelled angrily at his best friend, Stiles.  
Stiles mouth hung open, halfway through his apology for what happened with the Nogitsune.  
"Your apologizing won't fix it! It was you who killed her! The nogitsune may have helped but it was still you! " Scott's eyes glowed red and he pushed Stiles away with his clawed hands.  
" **I hate you**. I hate that you _never_ shut up, I hate that you can't _stand still_ , I hate that your _so weak_! If it had been _anyone else_ Alison would _still_ be alive!" And with that Scott punched him, hard, in the face.  
Stiles fell to the floor and he blinked up at Scott, his teeth grit together so he wouldn't cry out, tasting blood in his mouth.  
"I..." he started before closing his mouth with an audible click and standing.  
" **Just go Stiles**!" Scott yelled "We don't need _you_ in _my_ pack!"  
So Stiles left.


	2. my fault

His mommy wasn't his mommy anymore, that's what daddy had told him.  
Mommy was always either sad or angry now.  
Mommy thought he was trying to kill her.  
Why would he try to kill his mommy? He loves her!  
He snuffled into his sleeve, mommy had put him in the closet because she thought he was trying to kill her, he would never do that!  
He was used to the closet now, mommy normally let him out before daddy got home so daddy didn't know and Stiles wasn't going to tell him.  
Daddy had wanted mommy to go to the hospital Mrs McCall worked at because he thought she was dangerous to herself, mommy thought he was just trying to get rid of her.  
He moved his legs into a more comfortable position, even to his small body this closet was small, he didn't like it at all! He whimpered against his sleeve as he heard his mommy stomp up the stairs when suddenly the door downstairs opened. "Claudia? Stiles?" His daddy yelled out. "John?" Stiles heard the shock in his mommy's voice, he knew daddy was home early. "Claudia? Where's Stiles?" He heard daddy walking up the stairs. "He was naughty so I put him in the corner, go downstairs it's ok!" His mommy's voice had panic in it and if he could hear it he knew that daddy, his hero could hear it too. "Claudia..." His daddy's voice was low and too calm. "Where is our son?" "I told you! He's in the corner!" Mommy's voice was trembling. "Claudia, where is our son!" He heard daddy start running up the stairs. "John-" his daddy cut mommy off with his yell. "Stiles? Where are you?" Stiles whimpered in the closet and opened his mouth. "I-im in the closet, daddy..." he whispered. The door was jerked open and Stiles winced as the bright light shone in his eyes. "Daddy! It's ok! I was playing hide and seek on mommy! She didn't do anything!" He lied. "Stiles...." His daddy looked at him with saddness in his eyes. "She didn't do anything! I was vad!" Stiles eyes watered. "She...she didnt...she didn't do anything..." He blinked and a tear slid down his face. "It was my fault, daddy...." Daddy shook his head. "No kiddo, it wasn't your fault" Stiles sniffled as his daddy walked away, out of the room and down the stairs to talk to mommy. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Three days later mommy was in the hospital and wasn't going to come home, five weeks later mommy died and daddy started drinking. And Stiles knew it was all his fault.


	3. Running up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles + roofies = Him having a break down + Peter

He couldn't see  
Well, that was a bit of an overstatement, everything was blurry and going in and out of focus but he could see....barely   
He didn't know what was wrong, everytime he tried to think it was like his brain was stuck, gummed up, gum...speaking of which he hadn't left the Jungle with gum in his mouth but after he'd kissed that guy...well...

He sneezed and the gum flew out of his mouth, sticking to a tree in front of his face.   
He stared at the small tree and blinked "I...I know what yer...evil tree..." he slurred out. "Tryin'a trick me...." he hit the tree gently. "Make my friends think...made me...made me kill Al'son, made 'm dad think I was gonna die..." he hit the tree again harder "'vil tree..." His eyes watered "You made 'em leave me...."  
he slumped to his knees beside it, looking at his lap.  
"It was my fault...if I had...if I had been stronger....the Nogitsune..." he shuddered and brought his knees to his chest and let out a choked sob.   
"It's all my fault!" He screamed to the sky. "It's all my fault Alison is dead! That Scott left me! That Derek is gone! It's all my fault! Mine! Mine! Mine!" At that point he began striking himself in the head with his fists before they were caught.   
He looked up through teary eyes and saw Peter.   
"Stiles..." The Former Alpha said gently "If you had listened to me it would have all been fine..." and with that he sunk his teeth into Stiles wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how bad these are, huh?


	4. To save.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Stiles stabbed himself when the Nogitsune told him that was how he could save his friends?

Stiles looked down at his shaking, pale, now covered in blood hands.  
He had to save his friends, he didn't care if he died in the process, not as long as they lived.  
So he had plunged the blade into his stomach, hoping, praying that the Nogitsune hadn't been playing a trick.  
He fell to his knees, blood pouring out of him, staining the snow a bright crimson.  
"Stiles!" Scott. "Stiles! Oh my god!" He felt unnaturally warm hands on his shoulders, stupid werewolves and their annoying warmth.  
His eyes slowly sank shut and he gasped as the pain hit him, it was agony, but worth it if his friends survived.  
"Stiles, you stupid...."  
He felt Scott's hands press on his stomach, trying to stop the blood but only succeeding in feeding the fire of pain in him.  
He heard someone screaming, was someone hurt? And then he realized he was screaming.  
"Stiles, Oh god, I can't lose you!"  
Stiles looked up at Scott who was cradling him in his lap.  
"I-it-it's okay..." he reassured. "I-If I die...so should he...right?" He gasped out.  
Scott and Kira exchanged looks. "Yeah, yeah, g-good job, Stiles" Stiles watched as a tear slid down Scotts face and onto his own.  
"G-Good...."  
And that was how Stiles Stillinski died, as he lived.   
To save the ones he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep giving me input.


	5. No One

"Stilinski!" Stiles jerked as he heard his ex yell his name from only a few feet away.  
The same ex who had cheated on him so many times, the same ex who had hit him and laughed at his tears only to degrade and mock him.  
"Stilinski!"   
Stiles flinched as he say the Oh too familiar shoes that had kicked him black and bloody before.  
"I'm talking to you!" Mark grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head up to meet his eyes. "You have a new boyfriend? You little fucking slut!"   
Stiles blinked as spittle landed on his face and in his hair.  
"I knew you were a peice of shit the minute I saw you!"   
Stiles decided not to mention the fact that Mark also had a new boyfriend, huh, maybe he did have a survival instinct after all...  
"Stupid peice of shit!" He smacked Stiles hard and the boy fell to the ground, looking up at the other with wide eyes.   
Mark was standing, fists clenched, face red with anger "He's not even going to want you, your new boyfriend, your a peice of trash and no one will ever like you"   
And with that he walked away, leaving Stiles on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by my reunion with my ex after I got a new boyfriend, so...yeah...   
> Right now I really just want to throw up a lot because he always made me feel like shit about myself.


	6. I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles just wants people to like him.

He looked down at his hands that were tightly gripping the toilet bowl.  
He'd been vomiting for an hour but it felt like forever.  
The pack had ordered pizza, ten pizzas to be exact, ten pizzas and soda.  
Werewolves eat a lot.  
Stiles had eaten two peices, god he regretted it the second he felt the slimy greasy starchy food go down his throat.  
He wrapped an arm around his cramping stomach, he could feel fat wrapping around his arm and winced, he still was too fat.  
He let out a broken sob as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.  
He just wanted to lose weight, if he lost weight maybe Scott would be his friend again? Maybe Derek would stop looking at him like he hated him? Maybe...maybe even Lydia would think he was worth something? Maybe Danny would help him with boys? Maybe....maybe if he wasn't such a fat pig his dad would want to spend more time with him?  
He sobbed sadly, his dad wasn't even home now, he was at the station working over time so he could stay away from his fatass, useless son.  
Stiles grit his teeth together right when another stream of bile launched From his stomach and into the toilet. An hour later he was able to stand and leave the bathroom, but he didn't sleep. He walked down the stairs and tugged on a pair of tennis shoes before walking out the door. He ran as far as he could, only stopping when he had a stitch in both sides and his hair was wet with sweat, and then he ran home. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in...actually he hadn't slept in five days. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, glancing at the clock, six fifty, if he went to sleep now he would wake up twice as exhausted as he was now. Brewed coffee with half and half is forty two calories so...maybe? No, he didn't need it. He coughed into his elbow and took a deep breath before frowning when he felt his stomach grow as he inhaled. He would always be fat, wouldn't he? He bit down on his lip and stared at the clock, watching the minutes tick away, the second he knew the school doors would be unlocked he threw on his plaid over shirt and backpack, jamming his shoes into his shoes and running to school. Maybe people would see he had started to lose weight and like him better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me prompts or whatever


	7. bruh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunate turn of events with this year election.  
> Apparently America still has a way to go and it's shameful someone who swears on live television, mocks people with disabilities, bullies minorities and threatens war on countries has become our latest president.  
> I'm quite honestly horrified about the possible ramifications this may have on this country in the near future.  
> If an entire school of high schoolers understand what is bad how does the rest of the world not?
> 
> I don't remember what the plot for this story was, I may come back but for now I'm just....I'm just...shocked.
> 
> *** make my day better, tell me about your holloween!***

"Stiles?" Scott called out, watching his best friend with a raised eyebrow as he worked on his beloved jeep. 

"Scott! Oh thank god, Scotty boy, hand me that duct tape will you?" Stiles asked nodding to a roll of duct tape on the floor of the garage as he ripped the last peice on his current roll in half with his teeth before attaching it to a clump of duct tape in his jeep. 

"Ok, yeah, but Stiles, you should probably take your jeep to a mechanic sometime " He snatched the tape from the floor, his fingers going cold as he touched it. "Jesus, why is it so cold?!" He exclaimed in surprise. 

"I blame...um...I don't know who to blame, faeries?" Stiles offered with a slightly subdued shrug ad he ripped a peice of duct tape from the roll before wrapping it around part of the engine.  "Cmon Roscoe..." he whispered, patting the engine gently before he hopped off and closed the hood. 

"Do you think it'll work now?" Scott asked.

"It? He, please and thank you very much, Scotty" Stiles bobbed his head before hopping into the jeep. 

"Come on Scotty, time to go" He smiled as the jeep started and his friend got in before the two drove off. 


	8. Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially a homeless Stiles who is stumbled opon by another character on the verge of hypothermia.

Stiles teeth chattered as he rubbed his slowly purpling and already numb fingers together. 

He'd had his cup knocked over and any money in it stolen by one of the older...roomies? He still hadn't come up with a term for the people who shared the block with him. Block mates? 

At age sixteen he still hadn't mastered keeping his money away from others. 

His dad had kicked him out when he'd come out at thirteen, he had  _never_ expected that response from the same man who had taken care of him when he was a baby...but his father had changed considerably after the untimely death of his mother. 

The sniffle he released after that thought had nothing to do with the cold that slowly was making his vision go black and the feeling in his face and arms dissapear. 

=====

Derek growled as he stumbled through the snow that was slowly but surely building up on the sidewalks and streets. 

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and rolled his shoulders gruffly before he almost tripped over...something. 

He growled low in his throat and narrowed his eyes at the lump before they widened in surprise as he saw a pale hand with purple fingertips sticking out of a threadbare red hoodiehoodie. 

"Holy shit" He whispered huskily, bending besides the body and pulling the frayed sleeve cuff up to feel for a pulse within that pale skinny wrist. 

It was slow, way too slow, but it was there. 

He hoisted the kid up, the hood falling away from his face revealing a handsome, skinny, pale mole dotted face with a feathering of fine eyelashes. 

Tilting his head to the side to investigate the kid further, his arms under the boys knees and back keeping him close to his chest, wondering to himself what the boy was doing outside by himself. 

Was he homeless? He couldn't be, he was much too young. 

He shook his head and hurried to his Camaro, bundling the boy into the back before diving into the drivers seat and turning the heat all the way up. 

He slid back into the back seat, closing the door before pulling his leather jacket off and wrapping it around the boy and then wrapping himself around the boy, running his hands up and down the boys limbs, trying to rub warmth back into his limbs. 

This was going to be a long night. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story because when I was eight I became homeless for the first time and remained so until age 15.
> 
> *** WILL BE A CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY PROMISE***
> 
>  
> 
> I'M SO SORRY TO ALL OF YOU FOR NOT HAVING BEEN WRITING MORE! I'm currently in sophomore year and have broken my hand THREE TIMES!! No explanations, I'll write a story about it later.


	9. One Two Three Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd write the story of how I broke my hand, not once, not twice, but three (now five...) times.

Stiles licked his lips and narrowed his eyes at the satanic vending machine. The horrible creature had not only swollowed his last two quarters but it had  **also stolen his much needed**   **reeses!!!**

Growling (did he sound like Derek?) In the back of his throat he slapped his hands against the machine angrily.

"Gimmie you candy hoarder!" He whined at the now flickering lights in the machine. "Please? I'll stop hitting you? I'll start giving you more quarters....when I get more? I'll buy two reeses next time? Please!!" He exclaimed, smacking his hand into the machine one last time, grinning when the reeses fell into the dispenser. 

"Thank you!" He exclaimed with a grin, dropping to his knees in front of the machine, almost smacking his forehead into it as his hand lunged into the opening and pulled out his reeses. 

Standing up he smiled as he walked to class, in time to see the door to mr Harris' class almost shut, the slam of it closing only being stopped by his fingers...which suddenly snapped. 

Stiles mouth fell open in shock and then he let out a shrill scream and pulled his hand back, against his chest cradling it. 

The shocked face of one Adrian Harris peered around the door, followed by the eyes of half the class, Scott included. 

"Stiles?" Scott called out in shock, his eyes wide. 

'Hello Scott, yes, it would appear I have had my fingers broken by my least favorite teacher'...was what Stiles imagined he'd said but it came put more along the lines of "Fuck. Scott." 

Which had Scott pushing through the crowd of people to grab his arm, pulling the pain quickly, the boys long sleeves covering his black veins. 

"Hey, it's okay Stiles. To the nurse, okay?" 

Stiles nodded, his mouth slightly agape as his friend pulled him down the hall. 

"Stiles? Are you okay? Cmon buddy talk to me." Scott's wide eyes stared into Stiles. 

"I-i-i'm fine. Ow. Do you think Harris will give me detention for this? Make me clean his door? Oh my god, how am I going to do homework?" His eyes widened. 

"I can write it?" Scott said, puppy eyes on near full force. 

"Scott, even I can barely read your hand writing!" 

"... Lydia?" 

"She's working on being valadictorian!"

"....Derek?" 

"Derek? Derek hates me."

"I... uh, yeah..." Scott bit his lip. "I can type on the computer?" 

Stiles tilted his head from side to side before nodding. "Okay." 

Half an hour later Stiles was at home, in bed answering physics questions for Scott with the biggest cup of curly fries he'd ever seen in his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short...yeah...not having a good day so if I made it any longer dark things would happen...


End file.
